The development of staplers and stapling guns over the years has resulted in two distinct types. The first group are the so-called "office staplers" which are normally used for stapling papers together with a closed staple. The second group, commonly known as "construction staplers", drive an open staple into wood or the like. The office stapler usually uses a light weight staple with very little force and is generally useless in fastening together materials like cardboard. The construction stapler, on the other hand, drives a heavy duty staple with considerable force, but also cannot be used to provide a closed staple in fastening cardboard and the like together. Quite often, the base of an office stapler is hinged to permit it to be used for driving the light staples without closing them. In the case of the heavy duty stapler, however, there is no provision for bending the staple. Nevertheless, there are occasions when it would be desirable to use such a heavy-duty staple for fastening sheet materials together, either because they are tough (like cardboard) or because the thickness of the stack of papers is so great. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an attachment for use with a heavy-duty stapler to cause the staples to be closed.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an attachment for an industrial stapler which may be selectively placed on the stapler or removed from it.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a stapler attachment which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a stapler assembly capable of furnishing a wide gap for the introduction of materials, which gap is closed around the material when the staple is driven.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a stapler attachment in which the staple-bending device is mounted on a resilient plate which extends at a substantial angle to the base of the stapler when the stapler is held in the hand and is pressed to a much smaller angle when the stapler is pressed against a surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an attachment for a stapling gun which is not readily dislodged during use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.